conlangwikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Veltang
Veltang albo wspólny to największy z języków Jawy, używany jako język oficjalny Miasta, a nieoficjalnie praktycznie w całej Selenie. Język ten jest spokrewniony z belańskim. Oba te języki wywodzą się z proto-seleńskiego, który był językiem przywiezionym na Selenę przez kolonistów, a wcześniej był językiem Ronanów na obszarze tzw. "Dawnej Seleny" na kontynencie Atrei, pod silnymi wpływami zachodnich języków Belan oraz wschodniego języka używanego przez ronańską pustynną kulturę Saharii. Veltang jest językiem w większości aglutynacyjnym, z bogatym zasobem sandhi, o dużej wariancji dialektalnej. Fonologia Samogłoski î''' może być analizowane jako alofon '''ê na końcu wyrazu. W oficjalnej formie nie różni się w wymowie od i''', ale zachowuje się inaczej w określonych kontekstach. Spółgłoski }/ '''l / / || || || |- |półsamogłoski || w''' / / || || || '''y / / || || |} Dopuszczalne zbitki na początku sylaby to pr tr kr. Sylaba może być zakończona jedynie na spółgłoski m n ng r l s ş p t k, ewentualnie zbitki r l + p t k. Dopuszczalne geminaty to mm nn ss şş ww yy ll rr. Wymawiane są one dłużej lub jako podwojone bez dalszych zmian, z wyjątkiem r''', które staje się r:}}. W niektórych dialektach, fonologia może wyglądać nieco inaczej, np. dopuszczone mogą być inne spółgłoski w kodzie. Podobnie, niektóre zapożyczenia nie są zgodne z powyższymi fonotaktykami, np. słowo '''Kuan (nazwa rasy). Sandhi Sandhi, czyli zasady fonologiczne, można podzielić na trzy większe kategorie: * Unikanie rozziewu: Spółgłoski dzielą się na długie (a i u ai au) i krótkie (e ê/'î o'). Spółgłoski długie przed innymi najczęściej zmieniają formę tak, by kończyły się na spółgłoskę, krótkie zaś najczęściej znikają. * Asymilację: Wiele spółgłosek podlega całkowitej asymilacji przed innymi spółgłoskami. Inne ulegają asymilacji miejsca artkulacji, np. nosówki przed spółgłoskami zwartymi i afrykatami. * Mutacje spółgłoskowe: W konkretnych kontekstach, niektóre spółgłoski ulegają zmianom. Najpowszechniejsze zmiany to prenazalizacja spółgłosek zwartych i afrykat (do mb nd ng nj) po sylabie rozpoczynającej się od spółgłoski zwartej bezdźwięcznej, lub "odwrotna" redukcja podobnych zbitek do spółgłosek zwartych w niekacentowanych sylabach po morfologicznej reduplikacji. Poza tym, w wymowie oficjalnej veltangu: * ê''' przed '''y i w''' wymawiane jest odpowiednio i}}} oraz u}}}. * '''ng między samogłoskami wymawiane jest ŋg}}}. * p t k stojące na końcu sylaby są pozbawione plozji przed innymi spółgłoskami, a przed dźwięcznymi obstruentami mogą być udźwięcznione. Morfoskładnia Rzeczowniki Rzeczowniki we wspólnym są zakończone na '-a', '-i', '-î' oraz dyftongi lub spółgłoski (te, które dopuszczane są w kodzie) - spółgłoski na końcu sylaby mogą ulegać wymianie w przypadkach innych niż mianownik (np. mek - matka, ale meca - matki). Nie istnieje podział pod względem rodzaju. Liczbę mnogą tworzy się przez dodanie przyrostka '-a' (z zastosowaniem wszelkich zasad sandhi). Istnieją cztery główne przypadki: * Mianownik, podstawowa forma rzeczownika. * Biernik, oznaczający dopełnienie bliższe i wykorzystywany po niektórych przyimkach. * Dopełniacz, oznaczający posiadanie, ale jedynie w sensie dosłownym (już nie np. wykonawstwo czy zawartość). * Miejscownik, używany po przyimkach wskazujących na miejsce (jak "w", "do", etc). Zarówno biernik i dopełniacz oznacza się sufiksem '-n', choć w liczbie pojedynczej biernika (i tylko biernika) rzeczowniki zakończone na spółgłoski zamiast tego używają końcówki '-e', zaś w liczbie mnogiej u wszystkich rzeczowników i zaimków biernik jest taki sam jak mianownik. Miejscownik oznacza się końcówką '-s', za wyjątkiem przypadków, kiedy rzeczowik kończy się na spółgłoskę szczelinową, kiedy to pozostaje niezmieniony w liczbie pojedynczej. Wszelkie sufiksy zawsze stoją po końcówce liczby mnogiej. Warto zauważyć, że końcówka miejscownika '-s' jest bardziej klityką niż przyrostkiem, jako że występuje tylko raz na końcu fraz rzeczownikowych (np. i laka ki daras - "w miasteczkach i miastach"), a w formach archaicznych może występować po przyimku (is laka ki dara). Istnieje też archaiczny przypadek comitativus, stosowany jedynie w literaturze i poezji, tworzony przez końcówkę '-ki' (np. batki - z ojcem). Przykładowa odmiana (mek, matka): W veltangu istnieją rodzajniki określone (l.p. al l.m. la) oraz rodzajnik nieokreślony liczby pojedynczej (ai), stojące przed rzeczownikami policzalnymi. Nazwy własne nie korzystają z rodzajników, z wyjątkiem tytułów, które zapisuje się z myślnikiem (jak np. al-Dar, czyli Miasto). W wymowie potocznej rodzajniki określone obu liczb ulegają skróceniu do 'l po samogłoskach na końcu czasowników i przyimków. Czasowniki Czasowniki w podstawowej formie trzeciej osoby kończą się na '-e' w l.p. (na '-a' w l.m.) i określają zarówno czynności, jak i stan. W osobie pierwszej i drugiej używane są inne końcówki (odpowiednio '-u' / '-au' oraz '-et' / '-at'). Czas (przeszły, przyszły i (archaiczny) teraźniejszy emfatyczny) oznacza się przez partykułę. Aspekt dokonany oznacza się na czasowniku przez reduplikację lub przedrostek, zaś negację za pomocą dodatkowego prefiksu an-'. Jeżeli przed czasownikiem właściwym stoi czasownik modalny lub partykuła, to one przejmują wszelkie oznaczenia (poza aspektem), zaś sam czasownik modalny zgadza się z czasownikiem pod względem liczby i osoby. Przykład odmiany ('veres, widzieć): Przykład zastowaniu czasowników modalnych, partykuł i sufiksów: * vere - widzi * anvere - nie widzi * ve vere - widział(a) * anve vere - nie widział(a) * lambe vere - może widzieć * lambeve vere - mógł/mogła widzieć * anlambe vere - nie może widzieć * anlambeve vere - nie mógł/mogła widzieć * lambe anvere - może nie widzieć * lambeve anvere - mógł/mogła nie widzieć W veltangu nie występuje podwójna negacja jako taka, ale zdania o charakterze negatywnym, kiedy czasownik jest zanegowany, wykorzystują zaimki pytające w charakterze "nikogo/kogokolwiek". Przykład: * Wa man ververu - Widziałem/-am wszystkich (dosł. "ja wszystkich widziałem"). * Wa ita anververu - Nie widziałem/-am nikogo (dosł. "ja kogo nie-widziałem") Strona bierna czasownika wyrażona jest partykułą as, np. Nan asve vere ("był(a) widziany/-a"). Charakterystyczne jest zachowanie tej partykuły razem z koniukcją tar (patrz niżej: składnia). Przymiotniki W veltangu przymiotniki, które służą też za przysłówki, są nieodmienne i zawsze kończą się na '-ai'. Stoją zawsze przed rzeczownikiem / czasownikiem. Nie istnieje czasownik pomocniczy "być", zamiast tego czasowniki w orzeczeniu stają się czasownikami przez dodanie końcówki '-e', np. kerai (czerwony) > kerayes (być czerwonym). Wyjątek stanowi stopień najwyższy (patrz niżej). Przymiotniki posiadają w veltangu dwa stopnie. Stopień wyższy tworzy się przyrostkiem vi i zawsze posiada on znaczenie czasownikowe (np. vikeraye - będący bardziej czerwony). Stopień najwyższy tworzy się przez reduplikację i dodanie rodzajnika określonego al, przy czym zawsze ma on znaczenie rzeczownikowe i łączy się z podmiotem za pomocą czasownika pomocniczego o znaczeniu egzystencjalnym (np. al-kerkerai - najczerwieńszy/-a, aye'l-kerkerai - jest najczerwieńszy/-a). Liczebniki Veltang korzysta z systemu ósemkowego. Liczebniki zastępują rodzajnik nieokreślony, a z określonym łączą się, przyjmując sufiks. al, np. aldo (dwa), alkri (trzy). Liczebniki porządkowe wyraża się sufiksem '-mai', np. aimai (pierwszy), domai (drugi). Rzędy ósemek, sześćdziesiątek czwórek i pięciusetek (?) dwunastu oznacza się liczebnikami dal, kal, bal stojącymi po odpowiednim rzędzie i przed niższym, np. dal aiki (8+1, dziewięć), dokal pandal panki (2x64+5*+5, czyli sto siedemdziesiąt trzy). Sufiks '-ki' stoi w rzędzie jedności w liczbach wyższych od ośmiu. Reduplikacja Morfologiczna reduplikacja jest w veltangu wykorzystywana do dwóch celów: do tworzenia aspektu dokonanego od czasowników i do tworzenia stopnia najwyższego przymiotników. W obu przypadkach można mówić bardziej o derywacji niż odmianie, jako że spotyka się też formy bardzo nieregularne. Podstawowa zasada reduplikacji to reduplikacja pierwszej sylaby i przesunięcie akcentu do tyłu, np. vere - "widzi", ververe - "widział(a)". Przy wyrazach trzysylabowych, których rdzeń kończy się na spółgłoskę długą, spółgłoska ta znika, i tak od batare - "pracuje" (rdzeń: bata) tworzy się batbate (rdzeń: batbat). Kolejna zmiana to wymiana zbitek nosowo-zwartych na samą spółgłoskę zwartą w nieakcentowanej sylabie (i reduplikacja pierwszej bez spółgloski zwartej po nosówce), np. tende - "daje" (rdzeń: tend) i tentede (rdzeń: tented). Do form nieregularnych należą formy tworzone za pomocą starych, nieproduktywnych już zasad, np. maşşêye - "zabija" (rdzeń: maşşi) i marmaşşe (rdzeń: marmaşş), jak i formy kompletnie nieregularne, np. aye - jest (rdzeń: ai) i êye - "był(a)" (rdzeń: i'''). Można tu dodać, że ta druga forma jest wykorzystywana w sensie czasu przeszłego niezależnie od aspektu dokonanego/niedokonanego (zamiast '''na aye). Składnia Porządek zdania oznajmującego to podmiot - orzeczenie - reszta, wyjątek od tego stanowią jednak zaimki, które stają przed czasownikiem. Charakter zdania pytającego w rodzaju "tak/nie" nadaje się przez postawienie na początku czasownika. W zdaniach pytających z wyrazami pytającymi, wyrazy te najczęściej stoją na początku frazy. Zdania podrzędne w charakterze dopełnienia niemal zawsze wprowadza się koniunkcją ("komplementyzerem") tar (dla zdań pytających - itar). Jako że koniunkcja ta jest nieodmienna, jeżeli stoi po niej stoi podmiot, to zwykle poprzedzająca fraza rzeczownikowa ma chatakter dopełnieniowy. Jeżeli natomiast po koniukcji występuje czasownik w stronie biernej, strony biernej nie oznacza się na czasowniku, ale na koniunkcji, i przybiera ona postać astar. * Al nal, tar nan vere - Osoba, która go/ją widzi * Al nal, tar na vere - Osoba, którą on/ona widzi * Al nal, astar na vere - Osoba, która jest przez niego/nią widziana Próbka pisma Poniższa próbka jest nieco przestarzała. W veltangu występują dwa podstawowe standardy pisma, północny i południowy. Pismo północne, wykorzystywane w Al-Dar i przez mankarów cechuje się bardziej wyrazistą formą przejętą z maszyn do pisania, pismo południowe natomiast bardziej przypomina kursywę i posiada zmienione lub nowe formy dla niektórych liter. Kategoria:Jawa Kategoria:Języki sztuczne a priori